Hookmon
}} Hookmon is a Mutant Digimon. It is a pirate Digimon with one eye. It ventures the "Net Ocean" pursuing the phantom White Whamon, and is a courageous man of the ocean that faces up even to rough seas. Its right hand has become a hook-shaped claw, and once it has ensnared its prey, it won't let go at any cost. Its left hand has become a cannon. Attacks *'Captain Cannon': Shoots its arm cannon. *'Liquid Bullet' *'Metal Shot': Fires with hard metal balls. Design Hookmon is based on and . In Digimon World 3, Hookmon's hat and coat are red instead of blue, its sleeves and upper part of its boots are blue instead of red, and its scarf is yellow instead of red. Its shoes also have a pattern, whilst its original version does not. The soles of its shoes are also white. Etymologies ;Hookmon (フックモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . In reference to how pirates in various media have a hook instead of a hand. Also from . Fiction Digimon World 3 Hookmon is unlocked by: *Monmon: Level 5 *Kotemon: Growlmon: Level 20 *Kumamon: Kabuterimon: Level 20 *Agumon: WarGrowlmon: Level 30 *Veemon: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Level 35, Machine Tolerance: 160 *Guilmon: Dinohyumon: Level 20 *Renamon: Kyukimon: Level 20 *Patamon: Seraphimon: Level 10 Hookmon can DNA digivolve with Greymon to Agunimon. Except for Monmon, Hookmon unlocks Armormon at level 50 for the Rookie Digimon. It also unlocks ExVeemon for Monmon at level 20 It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 15/15. Unlike its Bandai image, Hookmon's suit and hat are red. Digimon World DS Hookmon digivolves from PawnChessmon (Black), and can digivolve into Meteormon. It also appears in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Hookmon is #121, and is an Champion-level, HPtype-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 162 HP, 173 MP, 107 Attack, 93 Defense, 74 Spirit, 72 Speed, and 46 Aptitude. It possesses the Mist Cape3 and Collector2 traits. It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel after the completion of a quest Hookmon digivolves from Hagurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Hookmon, your Digimon must be at least level 22, with 450 Machine experience and 300 Aquan experience. Hookmon can DNA digivolve to BishopChessmon (White) with Wizardmon, to Mummymon with Bakemon or Fugamon, to ShogunGekomon with Shellmon, or to GrapLeomon with Minotarumon. Hookmon can be hatched from the Water DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Hookmon is #091, and is a Champion-level, MP-type, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Confusion Guard and Bug Glasses traits, and has the special skill Dive. Hookmon digivolves from Syakomon, and can digivolve into Mermaimon or MetalMamemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Hookmon, your Digimon must be at least level 19 with 85 defense. It can be hatched from the Mecha Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Hookmon DigiFuses to Mermaimon with Coelamon and Ebidramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Hookmon digivolves from Monmon can digivolve to Armormon. Notes and references